


When your boyfriend is a fish

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Mersquid Aloha, Short Story, and aloha has this necklace for him to get legs, im pretty sure merfolks do need a soak once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Well, not a literal fish but close
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 10





	When your boyfriend is a fish

It was a long day at the arcade, Mask already making his way back home with some groceries in hand. Why did he buy them again? He always lived alone, didn't he? He finally made it home, locking the door behind him. That was a lie, wasn't it. But why was it?

Of course he knew why, hearing a familiar splash coming from the bathroom. Making his way to the bathroom, he saw the familiar sight ever since that day.

“Yooooou seriously are taking a baaaath right noooow?!” Mask yelled, scaring the mersquid in his tub. “M-Mask! I didn't think you'd come back this early!” Aloha jumped, sitting up. “You're nooooot explaining why, Aloooooha” Mask replied, Aloha sinking a bit back into the water. “I just needed a soak~ Is that bad~?” Aloha smirked, causing Mask to flush, making Aloha chuckle. “W-Well! At least I'm not a fish!”

“I'm not a fish either!” Aloha pouted, moving over his body a bit to get a better look at Mask. “Besides! You're the one who decided for me to live with you!” 

That wasn't a lie, as Mask sighed. It was partially his fault for knowing Aloha’s secret in the first place. Mersquids were something out of fairytales, so finding out Aloha was one changed everything.

“I'll get out soon, anyways~ I just needed to soak for a bit without sneaking to the beach~ Although the ocean does feel much better” Aloha hummed, draining the tub before putting on his necklace, his tail fin changing back into legs.

“I'll never get used to thaaaaat” Mask groaned, Aloha rolled his eyes before grabbing the towel he put besides the tub. “I'll be out soon, then we can make dinner~”


End file.
